


A Walk in the Park

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cat Calling, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: Queenie is overprotective of the fem! reader during their evening walk.





	A Walk in the Park

You had been dating Queenie for several months now, but your nightly evening walks with her were your favourite part. You were able to just stroll along holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Stopping every now and then to point out a night owl or any other creature you saw. But on this particular night in the middle of winter, Queenie felt more protective of you. It was dark and cold, and Grindelwald was still on the loose. There were also too many men giving you leering glances for Queenie's liking. When they passed the second guy to yell "hey, baby" at you, Queenie had had enough. She put her arm around a little tighter than usual, tucking her in safely next to her body and walked briskly away. Once you were safely far enough away, Queenie ducked behind a tree, letting her pink coat fall to the snow-covered ground. Backing herself against the tree, she reached up to cup your face, bringing your lips to meet her own. Red lipstick on pink lipstick. "I love you, Queenie", you said. "I love you too, Y/N." These were your favourite parts of the evening walks, when Queenie would pull you into a quiet nook of a tree, and kissing you as if this wasn't a public park. You relaxed and let yourself fall into the kiss, snow flakes falling into your H/C hair.


End file.
